Letters to Allen
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: A collection of letters that were written for our favorite white-haired Moyashi. Everyone has something they wanna say to him, from some civilians and supporters to those in the Black Order even from Akuma to Noah! Now we get to see what they have to say about our beloved Destroyer of Time.
1. Lavi

**Letter 1: Lavi**

* * *

Hey Allen...remember when we first met?

I know I can. Even if I wished to forget about it, there's just no way in hell I ever could. Or would for that matter. I remember it was back in the Rewinding Town, both you and Lenalee were worse for wear. You, of course, woke up first, and I saw those silver eyes for the first time. Not hazel, not a light blue, like I had assumed, but pure silver. Almost as though they were created from the stars themselves.

You're different from the other people I had met in the Order. No...actually, you're different from anyone I've met in all my 49 aliases alike. When I first saw you, finally awake, I thought, "Wow, he's as cute as a girl..." I know, you're probably doing that cute pouting glare at that, but it is the truth. I'd thought you were cute when you were sleeping, but awake? Just seeing you made my heart skip a beat or two.

That was the day you've changed me, Allen. Since then, you've showed me how to truly care for my comrades...to truly care for those I love. The old panda has always told me time and again the same thing: "A bookman has no need for a heart". However, since meeting you, and getting to know you, it seems that I don't fully believe that phrase anymore.  
Thank you, Allen. Thank you for making me feel those emotions that humans should be able to feel. I'm glad you're apart of the Order, but most important, I'm glad to have a friend like you in my life.

Your most awesome friend,

Lavi

* * *

**So~ That's Lavi's letter to Allen. There are still plenty of people left in the DGM world who has a thing or two to say to our beloved Moyashi, and yes, that includes my OCs Richie Linhagem (Without a Past), Yume Hanazawa (Unknown Innocence and Bonds) and probably Yume's brother Daisuke Hanazawa (Bonds)  
**

**Next Letter: From Lenalee Lee**


	2. Lenalee Lee

**Letter 2: Lenalee Lee  
**

* * *

Dear Allen,

How are you? The Black Order is crazy as ever...but I'm sure you know that already. It feels only like yesterday when I had to stop Kanda from killing you before you could step foot into the Order for the first time! Again, I'm sorry about him...

You know, everyone who has ever joined the Order, I would always consider them to be a part of my ever growing family, and I'm sure you're aware that its the same for you too! I love everyone in the Order, they are my brothers, my sisters, my aunts, uncles...I guess you get the point. Everyone here...they're just the small parts that make the up the whole of my world.

Hey, have I ever told you that if I had a little brother, I would've loved him to be like you? I'm sure Komui would agree, even if he always sent out some crazy Komlin. I still don't know what to do with him. You're a lot like a little brother to me. A cute little brother I could pour my love and affection on to!

I'm sure you've been told that you're such a good person. Believe them when they say it, because even I know it's true. Did you know...that it's thanks to you that the Order has something its never had before? I bet you're wondering what that is. Well, let me tell it to you straight then. It's hope, Allen. You've given us hope to finally end a war we never wanted to be apart of.

You're not much younger than I am, and you've been burdened with so much. You're the "Destroyer of Time", and that title alone makes me worry for your safety. How could someone that young be excepted to bear such a burden?

There's much more I wish to say, but I can only fit so much on this parchment. Allen, thank you for bringing the light into our hearts. And please, don't go doing something that'll cause you to never come back to us.

With much sisterly love,

Lenalee Lee

* * *

**Another letter down and I have no clue how much more to go X3 Y'know, these are pretty fun to do! I've already written a few more, however I think I'm post one letter per day...sounds like a plan, yeah?  
**

**Next letter: From Kanda Yu**


	3. Kanda Yu

**Letter 3: Kanda Yu  
**

* * *

Moyashi.

I don't give a crap what your name is, you're always going to be "moyashi". You were always the one person, save for that rabbit, who found their way under my skin. You're annoying, and I can't stand you.

You always pondered over why it was I never liked you...but the truth is...and I wouldn't admit this out loud, but even if I can't stand you, that doesn't mean I don't...not like you. But I'll deny it if you confront me about that, short stack!

You're a worthy opponent, and I acknowledge that you're strong, but you'll never be a match for me in battle. To me, you're still too weak for something like that, baka moyashi. You can try all you want, but I'll still be the one to kick your stupid ass to hell and back.

Don't get yourself killed if you can help it.

Kanda

* * *

**Kanda does care~! It's a short and sweet letter, though when ya think about it, he doesn't really like speaking with too many people anyway...-shrugs- another letter will be here soon~! Look forward to it!  
**

**Next letter: From Mana Walker**


	4. Mana Walker

**Letter 4: Mana Walker  
**

* * *

My dear son, Allen,

Even if we are not of blood, I still cherish you as my only son. I'm sure that you're shedding tears as you read this letter, for I have probably been deceased for a few years by now. Allen, I want you to know that I am very proud of you.

When I had first met you at that circus, you were such a trouble-making hooligan, but back then, I could see the pain and hurt in your eyes. You wanted someone to acknowledge you. To love you. To treat you like a person, rather than a devil's spawn. It was right then and there, where decided to be that someone. When I adopted you that day, on December 25th, I thought I had saved you from even more hardships...though it seems you've actually saved me instead.

If I know you well enough, then I know you're wondering what I mean. Well, I was on the brink of insanity, for my only family member had been taken from me. The first time you smiled as my son, made me rise from my darkest pits of despair, and for the first time, in an undefinable amount of years, I felt as though a hole in my broken heart had been filled.

Allen, even though I'm dead and gone, I want you to know that I love you, and I'm proud that you're still walking, like you have promised me you would.

With much fatherly love,

Mana.

* * *

**-wipes brow- Well then I was just about ready to cry with this one...but it was interesting to write :D  
**

**Next Letter: From Road Kamelot**


	5. Road Kamelot

**Letter 5: Road Kamelot  
**

* * *

To my beloved, Allen~

Humans are such fragile and insignificant creatures, and I've said that for the longest time. But you? You're different...the only human to really catch my attention. To think there were people who cared both for the pesky human race, and the pitiful souls of Akuma. But, I suppose that's something I've grown to love about you.

Exorcists and Noah aren't really meant to get along, but you have the Fourteenth's memories implanted within your mind. I don't really care for him, being he's killed my family thirty-five years ago, but you on the other hand, I really do care about.

I saved you from that Apocryphos because I didn't want to lose you. I've told you on the Ark that my family are the people I care most for, correct? The same does go for you, even if I do prefer my family just a hair more. If you joined the Noah, then perhaps where you stand on my like list could be just under Tyki, who ranks just under Lord Millennium. But, of course, you'd die before joining our ranks.

It's too bad, because I really do like you.

With love,

Road Kamelot

PS: I heard that I took your first kiss~! ;)

* * *

**First of all, I really should be sleeping...but being it's already one in the morning, I figured, "Hey, why not upload?" Plus, Road was dying to have Allen read her letter. -shrugs- Well, hope y'liked it :D more to come! And to my guest reviewer, thanks for reviewing! (This is the only way I can think of thanking ya even if it is a little late...)  
**

**Next Letter: From Howard Link**


	6. Howard Link

**Letter 6: Howard Link  
**

* * *

Walker,

Since I was to start my surveillance of you, I have learned much about who you are. You are a glutton, very messy, and more over, you are probably one of the most childish Exorcist I know. However, you're also strong, goodhearted, and sincere, and you have a heart that can love even the Akuma you Exorcists always fight. Even if my superiors believe you will someday turn traitor, I believe that you have more than enough fight in you to prevent it for as long as you have a living breath within you.

I will not lie when I say that even I have had my doubts in the beginning, but as I spent time with you, I've come to realize you're honestly no different from any other person out there. You care deeply for those you love, and even if we hadn't truly known each other that long at the time, you've even saved me despite still be strangers.

Walker, I am proud to know someone like you.

Howard Link

* * *

**All I know 'bout two-spots is what I wanna say: Link is friggin awesome.  
**

**Next Letter: From General Cross Marian**


	7. Cross Marian

**Letter 7: General Cross Marian  
**

* * *

To my idiot apprentice.

I'm sure you're expecting some insane debt for me to leave you, however, just this once, you're off the hook. Of course that only means you're paying a bit more the next time around. Before you, I've never had one single apprentice. What makes you different from the other losers I'd sent to other Generals? Who knows. Perhaps I took pity on your sorry state when I found you in front of Mana's grave that night.

Me taking you in had nothing to do with the Fourteenth's memories, idiot disciple. In fact, I think it was something else entirely...what that is, even I can't quite say, nor can I give a damn. You're something else kid. That's all I can say about you.

Have a nice life.

General Cross Marian

PS: Pay off this hundred-thousand guinea tab for me will ya?

PPS: And you thought you were off the hook. Foolish disciple!

* * *

**Well...seems Allen's got more crap to pay on Cross's behalf...he should be done tomorrow so he can read the next letter :D You can do it, Moyashi!  
**

**Next Letter: From Bookman**


	8. Bookman

**Letter 8: Bookman**

* * *

To Allen Walker.

I know not as to why I am bothering with such a thing, but my foolish successor suggested I write to you. Honestly, the idiot is such a child, and I question why I put up with him. Enough of that fool for now, I suppose.

When I heard that you were to prophesied as the "Destroyer of Time", I've fully believed you would be an important asset to history itself. As I watched you grow, I'll admit, that perhaps my views have changed. You weren't just ink on paper, you were a boy. A boy who had been burdened with so much at his age.

I have nothing more to say, for I do have scriptures I must hand to Lavi to read and record, and I must also make sure he does what he's supposed to do.

Bookman

* * *

**And there we have Bookman. I get the feeling those scriptures for Lavi are for payback though...-sweat drops-**

**Next Letter: From Jean (John Rustle's son)**


	9. Jean

**Letter 9: Jean**

* * *

Hey Allen!

It's me, Jean! You know, the son of Jake Rustle? Yup! I threw an onion bomb at ya when we first met! How've you been since I last saw ya? Did you become a stronger Exorcist? Are you still scrawny and weak looking? I'm sure you're still working hard to save the souls of the Akuma, am I right?

Speaking of! I wanted to thank you again for saving Leo's mother's soul. It's still hard to grasp that Leo's gone...but I'm doing alright! Dad came back to visit me, though he has yet to head back to the Order...he said he wasn't going back just yet because he wanted to make sure I was fine and stuff...isn't that weird? Oh, he says "Hi" by the way!

I managed to come up with a really cool gadget, by the way! But I'm not telling you what it is, because it's a huge top secret thing that I didn't even tell my dad about! Really though, I miss seeing you. I really hope you can come by and visit me and my dad!

There's really a lot more that I wanna say, but my dad's kinda making me stop writing now...so, see ya later?

—Jean

PS: Did ya get my present? Must really _stink_ right now, huh? It's the Onion bomb X-S! Enjoy the stink 'cos it'll last for a week!

* * *

**A letter from Jean...and apparently an onion bomb. For those of you wondering, X-S stands for "Extra Stinky"...and yes it is the gadget he was talking about in the letter. -sweat drops- Moyashi-chan, I doubt any number of baths will help get rid of the stench sooner...-has a clothes pin on her nose-**

**Next Letter: From Komui Lee**


	10. Komui Lee

**Letter 10: Komui**

* * *

Hello Allen Walker~!

I'll just have you know that I'm proud to have a test subject...I mean Exorcist like you to work under me! Are you doing well? I hope you didn't break your arm again. But even if you did, we both know I could fix it right up~!

All that aside, I hope you're not even thinking of doing anything unmentionable to my sweet little sister! If you are, I will have no choice but to send a Komlin after you! But...being I'm certain you are thinking of what I think you're thinking of my Lenalee...I've sent Komlin XIX just to be on the safe side~! NO ONE WILL TAINT MY LITTLE SISTER'S PURITY~! NO ONE~!

Have fun~!

—Komui Lee

PS: Komlin was destroyed...LENALEE WHY!?

* * *

**lolz Komui what do we do with you? Luckily Lenalee managed to destroy Komlin before it could do harm to Allen...-sweat drops- **

**Next Letter: From Lo Fa**


	11. Lo Fa

**Letter 11: Lo Fa**

* * *

Dear Mr. Walker...

Um...it's me, Lo Fa...you know, from the Asian Branch? Do you remember me? I...I'm not really sure why I'm writing a letter...b-but I suppose I-I'm a little curious of how you're doing since you left to head to where your comrades were back in the Arc incident...I hadn't heard from you since...

I'm working as hard as ever to get into the European Branch...it's my dream, after all! Well, that goes to say, its also Shifu's and Rikei's of course...what's it like in the Main Branch? Is it as thrilling as we heard it was? I heard Supervisor Komui can be...eccentric, if what I heard from Supervisor Bak is anything to go by...

I wish I could see you sooner...eep! N-not like I m-miss you l-like a l-lover or anything b-but...um...a-as a friend! Yes, I miss you as my friend! I hope I can see you again...

~Lo Fa

* * *

**-giggles- It's kinda fun to write fro Lo Fa's perspective~ She's an interesting character X)**

**I would've updated earlier, but I was having some Internet connection issues...not fun, lemme tell you now. I spent most my morning moping. ==; But~! Now I've got it back, so yay~! cheers~! Kanpai~! Cookies brownies, and anything else y'guys may want for everyone~!**

**Next Letter From: The Earl of Millennium**


	12. The Earl of Millennium

**Letter 12: The Earl of Millennium**

* * *

Dear Allen Walker~

As much of a nuisance as you tend to be, I still haven't given up on you joining my ranks in the Noah family, my precious Fourteenth~! It'll only be a matter of time before you disappear and I can see him again! Yes, young Allen Walker, just a matter of time~!

—The Earl of Millennium

* * *

**I swear, The Earl lost his marbles long before he even had 'em...this one actually scares me a little...-sweat drops-**

**Next Letter: From Fou**


	13. Fou

**Letter 13: Fou**

* * *

Oi! Walker!

You owe me another fight, stupid beansprout! Don't think you can get out of it! Unless you're scared to get your head severed? Ha! That must be it. But go ahead and prove me wrong, I dare you.

Of everyone I've seen in the Order, I've never seen someone as crazy as you can be. Really, fighting for both the Akuma and the humans? It's insanity. Though I doubt you have any sanity within you to begin with. Why else would you be able to regain your Innocence by nearly dying while saving the Asian Branch? Such a fool.

I have nothing more to say, but don't forget that fight you owe me!

Fou.

* * *

**Fou is awesome. Is it bad that I laughed when Allen almost had his head severed from his body when he sparred with her to regain his Innocence? (O_o)**

**Next Letter: From Tyki Mikk**


	14. Tyki Mikk

**Letter 14: Tyki Mikk**

* * *

Hello there, boy.

You know, since the day on that train, I find myself still impressed with how you've managed to strip a Noah to his boxers in a poker match. That's something else, boy, and for the record, I know you cheated. Next time we get to play a hand or two, there will be no cheating on either party's end. Sound like a deal? No?

It seems that below that gentlemanly mask is the face of a poker devil. You're an interesting kid, to say the least. However, I still want that rematch. I can assure you, even I have a few tricks left up my sleeve.

-Tyki Mikk

* * *

**Tyki's letter to Allen was kinda fun~ I pretended I was Wisely listening in on Tyki's thoughts, 'cos I thought it'd be fun...guess what? It was~!**

**Next Letter: From Jasdevi (Jasdero and Devit)**


	15. Jasdevi

**Letter 15: Jasdevi (Jasdero ****_and_**** Devit)**

* * *

Hey! Cross's stupid apprentice!

Hurry up and pay those stupid bills your stupid excuse of a master left on us! We ain't too thrilled of paying off what he refused to, so we're making you do it instead! There's no way in hell you're getting out of it, foolish idiot!

-Jasdevi (Jasdero and Devit in case you forgot idiot!)

* * *

**Needless to say...Allen had later tracked down the twins and released his rage in "Black Allen" mode...Devit and Jasdero are currently in a corner, fearing for their lives. (Yeah. It was that bad.) **

**Next Letter From: Yume Hanazawa (OC LETTER SPECIAL! What could Yu-Yu have to say to him?)**


	16. Yume Hanazawa

**Letter 16: Yume Hanazawa (OC Letter Special!)**

* * *

Dear Allen,

You know, a lot has happened in such a short time...so much so, I really don't know what to make of it. I lost my home to when Tyki Mikk and the Akuma attacked it. I got separated from my brother, and I even find myself a new home and family at the Black Order.

Of course...when I think of it, I guess had none of that happened, I wouldn't have been able to meet you, Allen. That goes without saying, I believe I owe you a 'thank you'. Thank you for finding me when you did. I'm pretty sure that had you of not, I wouldn't be here with everyone. Thank you for being there, for helping me when I still couldn't invoke Ketsueki, for saving me from death not once, but twice.

I guess...that's really all I wish to say for now...

With much gratitude,

~Yume Hanazawa

* * *

**Yu-Yu is such a sweet girl. And if y'all hadn't read "Unknown Innocence" yet, y'should read it. When I get time, I'm probably gonna rewrite it, being my writing style improved since then :3**

**Next Letter From: Neah Walker (The Fourteenth)**


	17. Neah Walker

**Letter 17: Neah Walker (The Fourteenth)**

* * *

Dear Nephew,

Yes, for the record, I did write this while I was in control of your body. Don't worry, I didn't hurt nor did I kill anyone. Yet. I came close when someone wouldn't stop asking for you. I believe it was that one-eyed brat...Lavi, correct?

I know we both wish to rid the world of the Millennium Earl, and I also know you're curious as to why I want to become the next Earl. Currently, I can't really tell you. Maybe you'll find out someday. But until then, it's my secret...and Mana's.

I wish to come with a proposal for you. Allow me to fight with you to destroy the Earl, and when I become the new Earl, I promise to tell you why I wished to become such. You know where to speak to me through if you wish to tell me your answer.

—Neah Walker

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Raychaell Dionzeros, who told me her birthday was actually on the 16****th**** of this month! Happy belated birthday~! Hope y'like Neah's letter to Allen X3**

**And...sorry about nearly forgetting to post this...-sweat drops- I've been busy with getting ready for the new semester, starting on Thursday...**

**Next Letter From: Bak Chan**


	18. Bak Chan

**Letter 18: Bak Chan**

* * *

To Walker.

It's been a while. I thought I'd drop you a line to see how you were doing. Is Crowned Clown still working well for you? The Level Four you fought back at HQ was something else. It amazes me still you survived that impact.

Then again, I suppose you're type is slightly more sturdier than most...I don't mean parasite types in general, but the Exorcists in general. Now that I'm thinking of it, I guess it's only natural considering the creatures you have to fight.

...and speaking of Exorcists...can you tell me how Miss Lenalee is? N-n-not that I-I-I already know! B-because th-that would mean I was stalking her! A-A-A-A-AND THE GREAT I IS NOT SUCH A LOWLY SCOUNDREL!

…

…

…

…

…

Well then, I suppose that's all the great I has to say for now. Try dropping a line to us in the Asian Branch some time.

—Asian Branch Supervisor, Bak Chan

PS: ...if it's no trouble for you...could you...probably snap a picture or two of Miss Lenalee for me? Please don't tell Komui I asked that of you!

* * *

**Shortly after Allen had received this letter, Komui found it "lying around". Seeing who it was from, the Supervisor decided it was time for a... "Friendly" chat with his "good friend", Bak, and introduced the slightly older man to an old friend of his. "Komlin D-SIN"**

**Allen was surprisingly let off the hook, though it may have been do to that Bak was a greater threat towards Lenalee's 'innocence' than young Allen Walker was.**

**Bak is currently in the hospital wing of the Asian Branch, suffering from minor injuries, though sever injuries to his pride as a male.**

**Next Letter from: Timothy Hearst**


	19. Timothy Hearst

**Letter 19: Timothy Hearst**

* * *

Hey Allen~!

Remember when we first met, and all that crazy stuff happened? Yeah, maybe crazy is putting it lightly though...but seriously, if you, Link, and that girly-looking guy hadn't of come to the Orphanage when you did, I doubt anyone there, and me, would still be here.

I'll admit, it was scary, but I wasn't scared in the least bit! Though Emilia will say otherwise...speaking of, she wants me to work on my studies again...they're soooooo boring though! Who wants to learn about a bunch of dead people, anyway? Or math...or science...gah! Allen please save me from a fate worse than being killed by Akuma!

Timothy Hearst

* * *

**I am so tired...but no matter how many times I've tried, I couldn't fall asleep. being it was already 2:52 AM now, I figured, why not? I'll post Timothy's letter to our beloved Moyashi-chan~! This one was pretty interesting, though in my opinion not as fun as Jean's...his had a surprise XD **

**Next Letter From: Froi Tiedoll**


	20. Froi Tiedoll

**Letter 20: General Froi Tiedoll**

* * *

Allen,

If I had things my way, I probably would've taken you under my wing, rather than let you suffer under Cross's training. Yes, I know he can be...well, I doubt even I have a minor word for him. You're a wonderful young man, Allen, and you must be quite an Exorcist if my darling son even acknowledges you on your first day.

Ah, but enough of Yu right now. I'll go back on topic. Rather than let you suffer under Cross, I wish I could've taken you as one of my own...however, when I think of it...if I had, then I doubt you would be the wonderful child that you are. I'm sure that even if I had of taken you as my disciple, I do not believe that I could've protected you from your fate. Not even General Cross could, even if he knew from the start of many a things.

Alas, it seems I should be going now. Even if we hadn't spent enough time to know one another, I still believe you're a kind child forced into a world you wouldn't of had to be a part of in another life.

Best regards,

General Froi Tiedoll

* * *

**Well, that's Tiedoll's letter, y'all...and that's really all I have to say I guess X3**

**Next Letter From: Richelle (Richie) Linhagem (OC LETTER SPECIAL!)**


	21. Richie Linhagem

**Letter 21: Richie Linhagem ****(OC Letter Special!)**

* * *

Yo, Shortcake~!

So maybe I can't really call you that anymore, being you're taller than I am now. But, I cant really help it, I mean, I've been calling you that since we met! It's the same with JerKanda and "moyashi", by the way. Though, we both know he just does that to annoy the crap out of you.

How have you been doing since I last saw you? The Order's so boring without you here. I have no one to tease, and because of the Fourteenth, I really can't tell what's going on with you with my eye. Seriously, this right eye of mine...I wish it could see what the Noah are up to, but according to Komui's theory, I can't see the Noah because of the high amounts of Dark Matter they have within them. That goes without saying, Akuma above the third level are hard for me to see too...

Come back soon, Allen. I'm really missing my little brother figure.

I'm wishing you plenty of good luck and fortune!

Richelle (Richie) Linaghem

* * *

**Ri-chan's always thought of Allen as her little brother, but even then, Allen's not too fond on the idea of being called a pastry X3 he's used to it, but still not fond on it.**

**Next Letter From: Timcanpy (Yes people, our lovable golden snitch has a letter for Allen too~!)**


	22. Timcanpy

**Letter 22: Timcanpy**

* * *

Dear master...

As you're reading this, I guess you're confused. I'm not really sure how this is working out myself, to be honest, but now I can finally tell you things I couldn't before!

Remember when we first met? You know, when you were almost as dead as the man buried before that tombstone? Probably not the best thing for me to say, but that's exactly how it looked to me. I'm sure Master Cross thought the same too. To be honest, I thought you were just another poor human that Master Cross came across. But, even as a Golem, I was shocked when he actually wanted to take you on as his apprentice.

You're only my third master, though I think you're actually my favorite. You put others before you, and even if Cross did give you hell, you still managed to stand back up again. There were times I wished I had arms so I could comfort you in a hug. Like that time in India when you lost a dear friend. It was the first time you had control over your Innocence and destroyed an Akuma.

Life has been really hard on you, Master Allen. But that never stopped you from walking your own path. Even though I'm a Golem, I'm still proud that I got to be one of the ones to watch as you grew up, and got stronger with every battle.

I hope you continue to grow strong, as you go on with your life.

From your faithful Golem,

Timcanpy

PS: You always ask where I run off to? Well~ that's for me to know and you to never find out~!

* * *

**Such a troublemaker is the Golden Snitch of D. Gray-man XD But it's nice knowing what our favorite golden Golem has to say, don't you?**

**Next Letter From: Toma**


	23. Toma

**Letter 23: Toma**

* * *

Master Walker,

I've seen many Exorcists in my time at the Black Order, and each one is always different. You, of course, are no exception. Although, there does seem to be something far different in you, than I've seen in anyone before. What that is, well...even I'm not sure exactly.

You're a good kid, Master Walker, and you've got a good heart too. I guess it goes without saying, thank you for saving me back in Matel. I'm grateful for your kindness.

Toma

* * *

**And there we have Toma's letter~ I wonder why we haven't seen him so much...hm. Well whatever :)**

**Next Letter From: Reever**


	24. Reever Wengham

**Letter 24: Reever Wengham**

* * *

Hey there, Allen.

If it weren't for the work the Chief keeps neglecting, I would write a lot more than what I am now. I'm just really tired right now, sadly. Well, you're a really good kid, Allen. And I think I should apologize on Komui's behalf for all the times he's made you suffer from some sort of Komlin...really, when will the idiot learn?

Damn, seems there's still papers to be distributed. See ya around, Allen.

—Reever

* * *

**Considering the paperwork, I wouldn't blame him for how the letter turned out X) Poor Reever...hell, poor entire science division! HANG IN THERE GUYS!**

**Next Letter From: Alma Karma**


	25. Alma Karma

**Letter 25: Alma Karma**

* * *

Allen,

I know we don't actually know each other, but I still wanna thank you. Thank you for allowing me and Yu to be reunited after nine years. It was great to see him after all that time. Y'know, he's different from when I've known him...he's...well. He's still Yu, obviously, but I guess he's less of a prick than he used to be. I guess he's a tiny bit more open...yeah. That sounds about right. You may not be able to see it, but I could.

I'm using the last of my strength to write this, by the way. Do me a favor? Take care of this big idiot for me. I'm sure you know he's a stubborn fool. Plus, I have a good feeling you're just the person to make sure he doesn't go getting himself killed.

Thanks,

Alma Karma

* * *

**Yesh. Alma has a letter for Allen And this is it!**

**Next Letter From: Malcom C. Levvier (Man, I hate this guy's guts.) **


	26. Malcolm C Levvier

**Letter 26: Malcolm C. Levvier:**

* * *

Listen, and listen well, Fourteenth.

I see you as nothing more than just a traitor to this organization. One of these days, I'll have your head on a silver platter. You're no Exorcist, you're a menace. One that must be purged from this world.

Watch yourself, you fiend. If you're not careful, you'll find yourself dead before you can blink.

Malcolm C. Levvier

* * *

**= = What happened after the letter? = =**

**Levvier was in his office late one night, completing a few stacks of papers he had left over from the day. Towards the end of his stack he received his own letter.**

Dear, Levvier.

If you are reading this letter you will disappear into nothingness. Goodbye forever.

**The paper was not signed, nor did it have a return address. Believing it was nothing more than a prank letter, he crumpled it, and threw it aside.**

**The next morning, Howard Link came to report in to his superior, only to find the office empty. Upon the desk was nothing more than a crumpled letter that seemed to have been smoothed out to the best of its abilities. No one had seen or heard from Levvier ever since the previous day.**

**(-glint in eyes- Hmm~ I wonder what could've happened to ol' snake eyes~? -cackles-)**

**Next Letter From: Johnny Gill**


	27. Johnny Gill

**Letter 27: Johnny Gill**

* * *

Allen!

How are you? I bet you grew again, right? I guess that means I'll have to make you a new uniform again...but that's for later, it seems.

It's been hectic...I mean all that's happening, and such. It pains me to know that all this happened because of some lousy memories. But I'm sure you can do it! You can beat the Noah within you! I'm not the only one that thinks so! Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Komui, Link...we all believe you're stronger than what Central does.

Fight on, Allen! Live to walk your own path, alright?

From, Johnny Gill

* * *

**Johnny's such a nice person, yeah? Well, I think so anyway :D**

**Ah, before I forget, whoever is the 100th reviewer gets to have their own letter to Allen featured~! And yes, I'll make sure Moyashi-chan replies back to you (^w^)**

**Next Letter From: Miranda Lotto**


	28. Miranda Lotto

**Letter 28: Miranda Lotto  
**

* * *

Dear Allen,

I don't think I can thank you enough for all you've done for me in the past. Then again, I suppose I'll be thankful for you for quite a time to come...after all, being saved from living the same day repeatedly could do that to anyone.

All my life, I've considered myself to be a hopeless fool, who could do nothing right. Needless to say, I would have probably eventually found myself long gone, and none would know the wiser. Imagine my surprise when you and Lenalee waltz into my life, giving me the drive to live. Even more surprising when the two of you had told me I was the Accommodator of the Innocence that was wreaking havoc in my home town.

Allen, I think I owe you more than just a thank you, when I think long and hard about it. You're such a selfless boy, and you always put others before your own well-being, if guarding me from Road's attack was anything to go by. I hope that being an Exorcist, I'll be able to at least get even with you after you've saved me. Based upon our levels, I'm highly aware it'll take a while, but I'm sure I'll be able to pay you back in time.

Thank you for all you've done, Allen.

=Miranda Lotto

* * *

**And there's Miranda's Letter~! Such a nice person, and her heart is always in the right place...klutzy, yeah...but she's awesome.**

**Next Letter: Fan Letter Special! (Maybe...if not, then we're moving to Goz [Y'know, that Finder that Kanda got stuck with?] And then we'll see what happens)**


	29. Goz

**Letter 29: Goz**

* * *

I don't really know how to address you, so I hope it's fine I just call you Allen...I've heard a lot about you, but I guess it kinda sucks I've yet to meet you. My name's Goz, and I'm a finder, though still kinda new. I actually saw some others sending letters to you, so I thought I would too, despite the previous statement, I mean...

I heard that you one of the kinder Exorcists here in the Black Order, and if I ever get to meet you, then I guess I'd probably be at a loss for words...though usually because I'm not always good with them.

To be honest, I don't know what else I should say in this letter, so...maybe I'll get to help you on a mission some day! I hope so!

—Goz

* * *

**Never met Allen, though I'm sure this is what he'd say if he wrote a letter our beloved Moyashi-chan~! (Owo) I wonder what happened to Goz after he got sent to journey with Suman...we didn't see him dead with the other Finders with him after all...**

**Seeing as no one decided to send Allen a letter, I guess we're not doing it...too bad. I was looking forward to making Allen write to that one lucky fan. -shrugs- Sorry, Moyashi-chan~**

**Allen: ...**

**Next Letter From: Lulu Bell**


	30. Lulu Bell

**Letter 30: Lulu Bell**

* * *

Allen Walker.

You have spoiled my master's plans time and time again. He is most angered at you for this. If I had my way, I wouldn't hesitate to strike you where you stand, Exorcist. However, you do posses the Fourteenth's memories, and my master the Earl, wishes for you to join. Even if it's nothing more than a pipe dream.

Until we meet on the battle field again.

Lulu Bell

* * *

**And there! Lulu Bell :)**

**Next Letter From: Clark and Momo (Y'know, Tyki's lackys from the train?)**


	31. Fan Letter Interuption!

**+ EXTRA! EXTRA! = FAN LETTER SPECIAL! = EXTRA! EXTRA! +**

* * *

Dear Allen,

FEAR THE PRANK ARMY, for they are approaching as we speak...

Sincerely, Raych.

* * *

_Dear Raych..._

_What is the prank army even about? Save for the fact you and others basically forced me to join the ranks, I really don't get the point of it. Honestly, don't I get pranked enough by Lavi?_

_I'm really starting to think the Universe does have something against me..._

_-Allen Walker_

* * *

**So~ without me realizing it, the awesome Raychaell Dionzeros actually did have a letter for Allen when no one else really did...just don't let me get pranked for not realizing it...And Allen~ she's right y'know. Y'better beware, for the Prank Army will be there! -cackles-**

**Allen: I think I should fear for my life now...**

**Pft. Believe what you want, Moyashi-chan!**

**(Clark and Momo's letter is still next lovely readers~)**


	32. Clark and Momo

**Letter 31: Clark and Momo**

* * *

Hey Kid.

We didn't really speak much, but boy did you really have Tyki, and even us, humiliated on that train. Someone you're age must be a prodigy at what you do. But in all honesty, couldn't you have gone a little easier on us? After all, Eeze was right there! Us getting losers to their boxers is one thing, but a kid getting us? That's a blow to any man's pride, kiddo.

-Clark and Momo

* * *

**I've always wondered what happened to them and Eeze since we lat saw 'em...they really hadn't seen Tyki since that day... **

**Next Letter From: Arystar Krory III.**


	33. Arystar Krory III

**Letter 32: Arystar Krory III.**

* * *

Dear Allen,

You know, if hadn't been for your words, I would've most likely killed myself in my secluded castle back in Romania. A sad, yet very true fact. Upon learning of Akuma, and the villagers I had been attacking were such, was rather surprising to learn...heartbreaking, however, to discover that my dearest Eliade was one of them.

To this day, my heart still yearns to see her again, I would've had my grandfather's precocious flowers kill me so I could accomplish just that, however, your words, as I've been told by a few others, had gotten to me. I became an Exorcist because you told me I could make my beloved's death mean something.

For me to be perfectly honest with you, Allen, I don't know how many Akuma should succumb to my Innocence before I can make the death of the one I love no longer meaningless...it's hard to understand, I'm sure, and honestly, it doesn't make sense to myself either.

Even if I currently don't know how long it'll take me to amend for Eliade's death, I do know that becoming an Exorcist has shown me much more of the world that I wouldn't have ever discovered living alone. There was so much I never knew, even more still I have yet to discover. It's quite a large world when I think of it.

You're a wonderful friend, Allen, and if not for you, I'm more than certain I wouldn't be able to set foot outside the castle that doubled as my prison.

—Arystar Krory III.

* * *

**Aw~ Krory is such a good person~! Naive, but still a good person :)**

**Next Letter From: Moore Hess**


	34. Moore Hess

**Letter 33: Moore Hess**

* * *

Allen,

I'm sure you've saved countless souls since I last saw you. And I just want to thank you again for saving my sister's soul. Now that I know she really is resting in peace, I can feel a little more at ease. I'm sad to know Marc is gone too, but he's with Claire now, and that thought alone makes me feel more at ease.

Allen, I know what you do is very dangerous, and you are just a boy. I suppose I'm just worried about you, because of all you're doing for someone your age...but nonetheless, I have faith in you.

I wish you the best of luck,

Moore Hess

* * *

**Sorry for the delay...I got distracted but here's Moore's (Or Moa if you prefer) letter! :D **

**Next Letter From: Lero**


	35. Lero

**Letter 34: Lero**

* * *

You Exorcists are all the same to me, lero!

However, if one Exorcist I know I can't stand, lero, it's you in general, Allen Walker. You constantly foil Master Earl's plans, lero, and for someone so young, you're rather the most annoying.

The Black Order will fall, and the Noah will win in the end, Exorcist, lero!

~Lero

* * *

**Lero's letter was...interesting, I guess X)**

**Next Letter From: Crowned Clown**


	36. Crowned Clown

**Letter 35: Crowned Clown**

* * *

Dear master,

I suppose it wasn't really expected to get a letter from me, however, I feel it's only fair. In all the time I've been in existence, I had never once seen a more worthy Accommodator than you are. What made you different from other humans, I wonder...well, even as Innocence, I can't really answer that.

I'm glad to be partnered with someone who cares not just for the humans, but the Akuma as well. "My left serves the Akuma, my right serves the humans" A very motivating speech, if I do say so myself, master. I look forward to continue working with you, Allen Walker.

Your faithful Innocence, Crowned Clown

* * *

**And there~! Crowned Clown's written a letter too~ (Hey, if he can take control over Allen's unconscious form so he can continue fighting, then why not be able to write too?) **

**Next Letter From: Wisely Kamelot**


	37. Wisely Kamelot

**Letter 36: Wisely Kamelot**

* * *

The mind is an interesting thing, don't you think, Mr. Allen Walker?

Regardless, I can't help but get into the heads of many, but you can't really blame me, for I don't really have much control over it. I've seen you mind, I've seen the Fourteenth that dwells as a second being within you. I've seen your past, your hopes, dreams, everything that's stored up in that wonderful mind you have.

I suppose it's a moot point, however, even as an enemy of you, I can't help but find something...amusing about you. What that is, I cannot be certain.

-Wisely Kamelot

* * *

**And there we have Wisely :3 Mind reading sounds like fun, although the headache it gives ya I could probably do without X3**

**Next Letter From: Red (Younger Allen)**


	38. Red

**Letter 37: Red (Younger Allen)**

* * *

Dear older me...

I ended up meeting a really weird clown about two months ago. He said his name was Mana, and he also said that sometimes you should write to your older self or something like that...I think he said it was kinda like getting a letter from your past...but really, he's just plain ol' weird...but I like how he's taught me all this stuff...even to write and read and do a little math too...but I guess you would know that because you're the older version of myself...

I'm a little curious as to how many years go by before I'll come back to this letter...or if I can even find it. It's not like you can write back to this "me", after all...I mean we're the same person, right? A rotten little trouble-making child with a bad temper. That's how I see myself in the future. Yeah, no different than I am already. Same stupid arm, same messy brownish-red hair, maybe a less boyish face, and stuff.

Being you're the older version of who I am, I guess you already know how I'm gonna turn out anyway...but if you do find a way to send back a letter to the past, don't. I'd rather find out for myself.

Um...that's everything, I guess.

From, Red

* * *

**Aww~ such a troublemaker back then, but still so damn adorable~! I wanna hug child!Allen...I really do...**

**Next Letter From: Hevlaska**


	39. Hevlaska

**Letter 38: Hevlaska**

* * *

Dear Allen Walker.

For over a hundred years, I've seen many Exorcists come to the Order, and I've seen them go. Never in all my years had I seen anyone as unique as you are. The day you reached past the Critical Point was a surprise to everyone, even myself, who had prophesied you to be the Destroyer of Time. Back then, I never knew such a young child would accomplish so much.

You are a rarity amongst rarities, always full of surprises, Allen Walker. You are a young boy who was pulled into something that none could foresee an end to. But with you, we do have hope, and perhaps in our lifetimes we will finally have an end this secret war.

May God bless you, Allen.

~Hevlaska

* * *

**Not quite one of the easier characters to write for, but still XD**

**Next Letter From: Cyril Kamelot**


	40. Cyril Kamelot

**Letter 39: Cyril Kamelot**

* * *

To Allen Walker.

I don't like you, in fact, my hatred for you exceeds many. However my sweet, adorable Road, does harbor a likeness towards you. I shall clarify myself for you It's only because of this, to which I am unable to do anything to harm you. All I want is my daughter's happiness after all, much like any father would want for their children.

Harm her, and I assure you, boy, that when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for Death's sweet embrace. The hole my brother left in your heart will be nothing more than a simple scrape compared to what I have in plan for you, Allen Walker.

Regards,

Cyril Kamelot

* * *

**Damn, Cyril freaks me out...(O_o)...and...um...actually that's all he does. Freaks me out, though not as much as the Earl does X)**

**Next Letter From: Sachiko (Chomesuke)**


	41. Sachiko (Chomesuke)

**Letter 40: Sachiko (Chomesuke)**

* * *

Hello, Allen~!

Master Marian told me a lot about you, cho...and I guess I just wanted to write to you...it's weird, cho...but I feel like I know you, even if we never met before, cho.

I have a strong feeling we may never meet, cho, so I'm writing in a way that it's as close as I can get to let you know that even if I am an Akuma, I bet it would've been really nice to formally meet you.

Seems I can't find anything else to say, cho...

-Sachiko

* * *

**And there~! This letter I got to post from the comfort of a school comupter, 'cos I'm awesome that way XD I felt so sad when Chomesuke died...really, she was probably my favorite Akuma...**

**Next Letter From: Mei-Ling**


	42. Mei-Ling

**Letter 41: Mei-Ling**

* * *

Dear Allen.

I don't think I ever got to thank you for all you and your friends have done. I just wish I could've become an Exorcist alongside you and the others. It's strange, but ever since my crystal ball was broken by that Noah...Lulu Bell, wasn't it? I've still been getting visions of the future. I believe it may be my Innocence's residue...or maybe I was more connected to it than I had thought?

I doubt I'll know for sure, to be perfectly honest. But I promise if anything does happen, then I'll inform the Black Order immediately. Who knows? Maybe things will turn out different.

Thank you, and everyone for everything.

Mei-Ling

* * *

**I won't be surprised for anyone who doesn't remember her, 'cos even I ended up forgetting for a bit...hehehe Well, this is Mei-Ling's letter, and sorry for being a little late with getting this one up X3**

**Next Letter From: Elsa**


	43. Elsa

**Letter 42: Elsa**

* * *

Dear Allen.

My father and I would never be able to thank you enough for all you've done for us. When I think back on the day we had gone in search for the Leaf of Revival, I guess I probably would've been able to stop him, had I just done what I should've.

But that's not what I'm writing to you about. I want to tell you about what happened after we parted ways. Three days after you and the rest had left, my father and I made it home, mother was welcoming us with open arms, and a tear-stained smile. My brother may no longer be with us, but in a way, I think he still is. Maybe not in body, but he sure was in spirit. I want to keep my brother's spirit alive for as long as I live. And I'll do that, and I'm certain my parents will too.

I hope we can meet again, Allen. It'd be nice to see you, and everyone again...well, maybe almost everyone again...

Good luck on your own journeys!

Sincerely, Elsa

PS: Both my mother and father say "hello"

* * *

**And there we have Elsa. Seriously, to post this late in the day? Jeez...it's just two classes, but we do a lot in 'em...I pretty much fell asleep as soon as I got home today XD**

**Next Letter From: General Klaud Nyne**


	44. Klaud Nyne

**Letter 43: Klaud Nyne**

* * *

Allen Walker.

Being Cross's apprentice, I'm sure you've heard how many people would assume you'd act like him. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. We'll just say I'm glad I was mistaken. You're nothing like the man who trained you to be an Exorcist, but being parasitic, it would've made more sense for me to train you the more I would think of it.

I suppose it is how fate works. I have nothing more to say at the moment. Keep fighting, young Allen.

Regards,

Klaud Nyne

* * *

**Not really too easy to get Klaud Nyne's letter written...-sweat drops- But I managed somehow :)**

**Next Letter From: Wong**


	45. Wong

**Letter 44: Sammo Han Wong**

* * *

Sir Allen Walker.

The day Fou had found you in the forest near our Asian branch, it was was my job to be sure you were taken care of while in the state you were in. You're something else as an Exorcist, Sir Walker. Never had I seen anyone with as much dedication as you.

I had many doubts about if you could get your Innocence back to normal...and then the appearance of Crowned Clown...well, I suppose I've been proven wrong. I suppose what I mean is, you've always had the odds against you, Sir Walker. But even so, it seems you find your way out of it regardless.

Now, it seems I have much to do, until we can meet again,

Wong

* * *

**And there we have Wong...after accidentally puting Klaud Nyne's letter up a second time...? Woops...-sweat drops- Sorry about that everyone**

**Next Letter From: Eeze**


	46. Eeze

**Letter 45: Eeze**

* * *

Well...let's see...I don't know who you are, exactly, but I think I might've heard your name from both that red-head and the guy Tyki and the others beat at poker...Allen, wasn't it? I'm Eeze, that boy that was with Tyki Clark and Momo on that train.

In all honesty, they mean well, it was just a friendly game. Though I think you might've crushed their prides when you cheated them...and even they don't know I know, I actually knew they always cheated in poker.

I just wanted to know...if you've seen Tyki since that last time. Probably not, being the world is pretty big to begin with...guess I shouldn't really get my hopes up then. I miss seeing Tyki around, and the gang's not really the same without him. Hey...Allen, if you see him, by some chance, could you tell him to come back soon? That's really all I ask.

Thank you.

From, Eeze

* * *

**Dudes, I really miss Eeze...he's so cute! (=w=) I kinda wish we'd be able to see him, Momo and Clark too...**

**Next Letter From: Noise Marie**


	47. Noise Marie

**Letter 46: Noise Marie**

* * *

Allen.

You are a very capable Exorcist, and I'm proud to be able to know you. I know you have been through hard times, though when living in the Black Order, who hasn't? To be frank, it's nice hearing Kanda acknowledge you to be his rival, which is something he rarely often does, especially on the first day. I assure you, Allen, I mean nothing more by it, if you think I meant something else.

–Marie

* * *

**-ahem- Marie had asked for me to write out his letter, being he is blind and all :P Writing his letter was fun, though temptation to have the letter say he anything he didn't say was rather strong...however, then I recalled he could probably tell from the pencil scratches on the paper, so the idea ended up being entirely disgaurded...-pouts-**

**Next Letter From: Daisya Barry**


	48. Daisya Barry

**Letter 47: Daisya Barry**

* * *

Yo~

I heard of ya, enough that I think I say I should know ya well enough, don't cha think? Interesting how we've been living in the Order, and yet, I never really got to meet ya, kid. I guess that's fine though. After all, you can't meet every one person, am I right? 'Course I am.

Hey, if we do meet, then awesome. Heard you're pretty athletic, let's play each other sometime then.

-Daisya Berry

* * *

**Ev. Er. E. Time. I see Daisya die, I want to bawl my eyes out...he was awesome, and if I could I would borrow Lenalee's Dark Boots and kick Tyki in the balls for killing Daisya. ('Cos using my normal boots would do no damage to him, but Innocence can actually harm him)**

**Next Letter From: Chaoji Han, the wasted life form of a fat ass. (Y'know, I just might title the letter "Fat Arse" :P)**


	49. Fat Arse (Chaoji Han)

**Letter 48: Fat Arse that I could really care less about :P**

* * *

I won't be fooled by your façade, you damn Noah! You may have most the Order wrapped around your finger, but I'll never fall victim to your trickery. I hate your kind. I hate that they even let you stay in the Order for as long as you have. You better watch your back, traitor, because I will kill you! I'll avenge Lady Anita and the rest.

Chaoji

* * *

**I hate Chaoji. He hates Allen but has no real reason for it, and for the love of whatever sanity there is in this god forsaken world, it wasn't Allen who killed Anita and the rest, and how was Moyashi-chan supposed to know Tyki always suppressed his Noah? It wasn't like he knew he would've released Joyde...(Did I spell that right?)...shortly after attacking!**

**I'll stop now before I go on a rant.**

**Next Letter From: Anita**

===After The Letter===

A couple of weeks after sending his letter, Chaoji was visited by three people. Two of which were of the group of his ire. Tyki Mikk, and Road Kamelot. The third person was one to whom was unfamiliar to him. The following day all that was found was his Innocence and a note that said, "You're welcome."


	50. Anita

**Letter 49: Anita**

* * *

Dear Allen.

I'm glad I got to know you when I did, for if not for you, I wouldn't have gotten the faith I needed to know that Cross really was alive. I hope you have found him, and that he was alive as you said he was.

I also hope you are well, being we had no other choice but to leave you back in China when the Noah attacked you. You're a strong and brave soul, and I suppose it does take a lot to be able to survive living with the General.

Allen, there's so much more I wish to say, however, time is rather short on my end, I'm afraid. Be strong, Allen, and don't take my death as something that is your fault. It's not. You've done all you could.

Best regards,

Anita

* * *

**I liked Anita, she was nice...**

**Next Letter From: Goushi**


	51. Goushi

**Letter 50: Goushi**

* * *

To Allen Walker,

When we first met, it appeared it was rather eventful. I'm aware I never talk a lot, however, there are still things that even I would like to say.

Even if I, nor any of the other Third Exoricsts have known you as long as the rest of those in the Black Order, we all have heard much about you. I will not say if they were good or bad, but I've judged you with my own eyes, the kind of person you are.

I believe this is all I have to say.

-Goushi

* * *

**He doesn't really talk a lot...I think the only time we see him talking at all was when he was begging Lenalee to save him...he died shortly after, I believe...**

**Next Letter From: Tewaku**


	52. Tewaku

**Letter 51: Tewaku**

* * *

Allen,

I appologize for everything that's happened to you, espeically for when I believed you have killed my brother. Even if now we now appear to be on oppsite sides of the battlefield, I still wish of you to know, it has been an honor to fight by your side.

From, Tewaku

* * *

**Another of the Third Exorcists...well awesome XD**

**Next Letter From: 65**


	53. 65

**Letter 52: 65**

* * *

Dear Allen,

It's been a while, huh? It feels only like yesterday when you first came to the Order, and nearly got killed by Kanda...oh my. But you did survive, though I'm pretty sure you have Lenalee to thank for that...well, there's pleanty for me to do right now, so I'll speak with you later.

Sincerally, 65

* * *

**We really don't see much of this guy now, do we? Too bad...oh! I should also do the Gatekeeper while I'm thinking of him!**

**Next Letter From: Archie (That kid who made Allen join his little pirate crew)**


	54. Archie

**Letter 53: Archie**

* * *

Hey! Allen, if you forgot about us, then what kind of Pirate are you? Yup! It's me, alright, Archie! Captain of the Arpachidai Pirates. We haven't gotten anymore weird stuff since you took care of that weird pirate ship...wait, it was actually an Akuma, wasn't it? Either way, you still saved everyone here, and all of us here want to thank you for everything.

If you're ever in town again some day, please stop by and see your crewmates again, fellow Arpachi pirate!

-Archie

* * *

**And there's Archie's...huh, looks like y'all finally caught up with where I'm at...-sweat drops- Which means I really should get the next letter ready for Moyashi-chan to read...of course, secretly, you guys read 'em first. -giggles- Just don't let him know that ;)**

**And guys...if y'all know the correct spelling for Archie's little pirate crew, please let me know...I'm pretty sure I did something wrong with spelling...-sweat drops-**

**Next Letter From: The Gatekeeper**


	55. The Gatekeeper

**Letter 54: The Gatekeeper**

* * *

Hey, I know I'd rather be safe than sorry, however…I guess I feel a little bad for calling you an ally of the Millennium Earl…I probably should've known better than to think such a thing. After all, when I think of it now, being it was back then, the enemy didn't really know where it was our base at the time was. I hope there wasn't any harm done though…

Save for the injury Kanda gave you, I mean…

-The Gatekeeper

* * *

**And there we go! The Gatekeeper's letter :D**

**Next Letter From: Lala**


	56. Lala

**Letter 55: Lala**

* * *

Dear Exorcist…

Even if I never knew you for long, hardly a day, I still want to write you this letter, despite the little time that is left for me. As I sit here, singing to Gozul as he slowly dies, I can't help but think what a kind boy you are. You're kind, though I also have to agree with your partner, that you can be naïve…bit I think it's a good thing. After all, because of you, I got to be there for Gozul until he was gone…and me with him.

Thank you, young Exorcist. Thank you very much.

-Lala

* * *

**And there we have Lala's letter...I was listening to her lullaby as I had this one being done :3 It helped X)**

**Next Letter From: Tup Dop**


	57. Tup Dopp

**Letter 56: Tup Dopp**

* * *

Hey there, Allen!

Y'know, we barely got to hung out, but even so, you're a great kid. Remember the first Komlin incident? When you got back from your very first mission. I actually had the brilliant idea to use a rope to try and stop the robot! Okay...maybe it wasn't really the best of any my ideas...but hey, it was something.

There are barely any boring days in the Order, as you're aware by now, though...having to work on paperwork with no end...honestly, I'd rather sleep forever, if it meant I wouldn't have to look at paper that needs to be signed and worked on...

Speaking of, Komui has a lot of papers I have to get him to sign...too bad. I wanted to write more to you.

-Tup Dopp

* * *

**Sadly, and with much regret, Tup never could send another letter to Allen. This letter was found in his room while they were cleaning out his belongings. RIP Tup. RIP.**

**Next Letter From: Shifu**


	58. Shifu

**Letter 57: Shifu**

* * *

Dear Allen,

Been a while, huh? It seems only like yesterday when you were brought to the Asian Branch all beaten and battered and missing your left arm. Both Rikei and I believed you wouldn't make it, but Lo Fa kept saying you would...who're we to disagree with her on that?

I'll admit, I was pretty skeptic, but when you finally did regain consciouness, I was shocked. You're strong for a bean sprout, I can give you that. See ya round, okay?

-Shifu

* * *

**And there we go. X)**

**Next Letter From: Rikei**


	59. Rikei

**Letter 58: Rikei  
**

* * *

I guess Shifu sent a letter before I could...too bad. I wanted to get to you before him! You know it's our dream to get into the European Branch, and none of us, Shifu, Lo Fa or myself, really know what to expect...it's a mystery...but at the same time, we're looking forward to it.

We'll be working with you in the future, 'sprout. So be sure you're used to us now, got it?

From, Rikei.

* * *

**And there you have it. Shifu's letter~!**

**Next Letter From: General Winters Sokalov**


	60. Winters Sokolov

**Letter 59: General Winters Sokolov**

* * *

Yo.

People say I'm the crazy bastard of the generals, but you, kid? You're more insane than I am! Where do I begin? You're reckless, you went up against the Noah, and nearly died. And that Level Four? I'd say both you and Miss Lee were insane taking on that thing.

Ha! That ain't right, taking the prey before the preditor, kid.

-General Winters Sokolov

* * *

**I'm am so sorry for forgetting about Sokolov's letter...I didn't mean to forget...it just happened...and frankly I had a lot I had to do today...-sweat drops-**

**Next Letter From: Emilia Galmar**


	61. Emilia Galmar

**Letter 60: Emilia Galmar**

* * *

Allen.

If you are hiding Timothy, I would very much appreciate it, if you would return him to his studies. He's a child, and he must be taught. If you hadn't seen him, then I suppose I wouldn't hold anything against you. Honestly, bringing children as young as him into this war...it's inhumane. Innocence, the Earl, it's no wonder if I can teach that boy anything of importance.

By the way...off subject about Timothy, what news have you heard of Kanda? I hadn't seen him around much...oh, but you two get a long as well as a cat and dog. I suppose I could find him on my own...but not before I give Timothy his punishment for skipping out on his lessons.

-Emilia Galmar

* * *

**To be honest...I think Emilia is one of the people I wanna slap. I don't really know why though (O_o)**

**Next Letter From: Jeryy**


	62. Jeryy

**Letter 61: Jeryy**

* * *

Hey there hon~! I miss seeing you around~!

It's so boring when you're not here...I don't have anyone who orders as much as you do, and you are my favorite person to cook for~! I swear I'm in love with your stomach~ Such a large space for someone as small framed as you are.

Come back and see me more! My kitchen is always open for you, hon~!

—Jeryy

* * *

**jeryy's letter was really fun to write XD Jeryy's a fun character!**

**Next Letter From: Apocryphos**


	63. Apocryphos

**Letter 62: Apocryphos**

* * *

Allen Walker.

You cannot hide, for your Innocnce always alerts me of where you are. Give up, and become one with me...Crowned Clown, become one with me and become whole...I can hear the Innocence calling, Allen Walker...you're as good as mine.

(Apocryphos)

* * *

**Freaky pedo stalker is freaky...**

**Next Letter From: General Kevin Yeegar**


	64. Kevin Yeegar

**Letter 63: General Kevin Yeegar**

* * *

Allen,

If I had been able to have you as a student of mine, I'm certain, that without any doubt, you would've been a swell student to whom I could teach. Old as I may be, I would be lying if I said I've seen it all. The reality of it is, this isn't true. Once you think that, you find yourself learning something you never learned before.

Interesting, is it not?

It was wonderful to know you, Allen.

-General Kevin Yeegar

* * *

**All I can say: RIP Yeegar...you were an awesome General.**

**Next Letter From: Rosanne (The tiny man-eating plant Cross told Allen to look after)**


	65. Rosanne

**Letter 64: Rosanne**

* * *

Hello stupid human boy.

I hope you didn't forget me, after all, Cross warned you to take care of me, other wise he'd do something that'll make you suffer. Really, humans. You in paticular are a strange bunch. I don't understand you at all.

But, in the long run, you were fun to pick on. And all the times you thought I was trying to eat you, just keep in mind, that if I did, I would've crushed your skull. Even as a small plant, I'm very capable of killing those larger than I.

—Rosanne

PS: Are you aware you tasted like something sweet? When I bit you, I tasted something very sweet and I rather liked it~

* * *

**A letter from a plant...I guess we've seen weirder, yeah?**

**Next Letter From: The Ark (Okay...I think after this letter, THEN we've seen weirder XD)**


	66. The Ark

**Letter 65: The Ark**

* * *

To whom holds the memories of the Musician,

Only by your will was I able to write you a letter. Even if Noah's Will is the youngest of the other thirteen, it still holds the greatest of importance, for without you, I would cease to be of use. Your predecessor, to whom you may or may not know as Neah Walker, was ambitious, and faught as best he could to stop the Millennium Earl from destroying this world.

You, even if you do not wish to acknowledge this, are the same. I'm sure if you and the orginal fourteenth could work together, then perhaps the two of you would finally overthrow the Earl and the other Noah. I, as the Ark, would be more than willing to assist you in anway I'm able.

Sincerely, The Ark

* * *

**The fact Moyashi-chan got a letter from the Ark on its own is kinda weird...then again so is from Innocence and a tiny man-eating plant...and a Golem that steals his food...**

**Next Letter From: Grave of Maria**


	67. Grave of Maria

**Letter 66: Grave of Maria**

* * *

Allen,

Even if I am technically deceased, it seems it doesn't quite stop me from being able to write to you. I know how tough Cross can be on you, however, he honestly isn't as bad as you think him to be. He is, even if you can't find yourself to believe it, looking after you.

He and Mana were friends after all, and so was Neah. Even if you carry his memory, that doesn't necisarrly mean you will disapear. You're a strong boy, I'm sure you'll figure out something, no?

It seems we're going to be moving off again. The next time I see you, I hope you and Neah can learn to live as one being, rather than two sepeate people.

—Grave of Maria

* * *

**Hmm...the more I think of it, the more it's just plain creepy getting a letter from a woman who had been deceased for who knows how long...I still wonder who she was before she died...obviosly an Accomondator...**

**Next Letter From: The Tease**


	68. The Tease

**Letter 67: The Tease**

* * *

Eat...eat...devour...humans so good... flesh so mouth...watering...devour...consume...eat everything...leave nothing...nothing left...

The heart...the heart! So succelnt...your heart...so desirable...just a taste...a taste...want more...want all...devour...counsume...eat all that is there...you are desirable...we want to have more...a delacasy...so delcious...must consume...leave nothing left...

* * *

**Oooookkkaaaaaaayyyyy...(O_o) if that ain't weird, then tell me what is.**

**Next Letter From: Madarao**


	69. Madarao

**Letter 68: Madarao**

* * *

Allen Walker,

You've proven time and time again to be one of the strongest Exoricsts I've ever met. That goes without saying, I've never met anyone like you. In other words, one who loves both Humans and Akuma. It's quite the interesting feat.

We'll see how far your ambitions to save both will get you.

—Madarao

* * *

**Madarao wasn't really helpful in this letter like most of everyone else. That guy. Also, I don't know if "ambition" was the right word...I think it was about the same, but I can't put my finger on the word.**

**Next Letter From: Cell Roran**


	70. Cell Roran

**Letter 69: Cell Roran**

* * *

Allllllleeeeennnnnn Waaaaaalkeeeerrrrrrr~

The name...which neverrrrrr leeeeeavessssss myyy liiissssst. Yoooooouu dooooonn't die whennnnn youuuuuu should~ Wheeeeennnn yoooouuuuu shouuuuld...! Wheeeen the Eaaarllllll waaaantsssss yoooouuuuuuu deeeaaaaad! Diiiiiiie! Diiiiiiiie! Name is a very laaaaarge eyyyyyyyyye sorrrre!

(Cell Roran)

* * *

**Creepy little creeper card thingy...you really don't see much of him after the Ark...I wonder what happened to him? (O_o)**

**Next Letter From: Tokusa**


	71. Tokusa

**Letter 70: Tokusa**

* * *

An interesting you man you are, boy. Very much so.

I should say, it's unfortunate we've found ourselves on opposite sides of the war. It's too bad, you were very much a brilliant ally.

Regards, Tokusa

* * *

**And there we have Tokusa...y'know I nearly forgot about Skinn but I managed to get his letter just yesterday. And that goes without saying, I really wish I knew more of the remaining Noah...seriously, I have no friggin' clue how those letters would be written! I mean Road, Neah, Tyki, Cryil, Wisely, Lulu Bell, Skinn, Jasdevi and the Earl? Easy. The rest of the Noah Clan? Just shoot me in the foot! -pouts-**

**Next Letter From: Kiredori**


	72. Kiredori

**Letter 71: Kiredori**

* * *

It was an honor meeting you. Even though the first time we had been introduced, it seems we all might have started on the wrong foot. I suppose there was nothing to be done back then. Seems I have nothing more to say after all…

-Kiredori

* * *

**I think I'm almost done with the 3rd Exorcists...(Owo) That or I did get 'em all...(O_o) -checks- Oh...I think I did get all of 'em :3**

**Next Letter From: Mahoja**


	73. Mahoja

**Letter: 72: Mahoja**

* * *

I suppose an apology would we best for when we had first met. after all, even if was an act, threatening you wasn't the best "first meeting", but I have heard you've had worse. However, in the end, it was an honor fighting alongside you.

Allen. You've done much for Lady Anita, and despite all the hardships, both of us are proud to know you've done your best. Even if in the end you were not there to save us, we don't blame you. Every living thing has their time, and this was just ours. I'm sure that's something Lady Anita would say too, as I think of it.

Mahoja

* * *

**I remember when I first saw the character I thought, "Holy shyt, that's a freaking tall and muscley guy! Very soon after I'm like, "THAT'S A CHICK?!" I think Mahoja could have Major Armstrong (From the Fullmetal Achemist series) a run for his money in the muscle department...maybe. Probably...-shrugs-**

**Next Letter From: Skinn Bolic**


	74. Skinn Bolic

**Letter 73: Skinn Bolic**

* * *

Do you like sweets? If you do, then I think we can get along. But then again, you're an Exorcist, and that makes you an enemy. Of everything I hate, I think that Exorcists or first on my list...next to anything not sweet. Although, if you like sweets, maybe I won't hate you as much.

-Skinn Bolic

* * *

**The man with a sweet tooth the size of Russia, Skinn Bolic, Ladies and Gents! I actually liked Skinn. Of the Noah, I think he's one of the ones I could probably get along with, simply because I have a sweet tooth too!**

**Next Letter From: The Head Nurse (If she does have a name, Hoshino-sensei does a hellva job with keeping it from fans X3)**


	75. The Head Nurse

**Letter 74: The Head Nurse**

* * *

All you exorcists, you never seem to think of your health. Do you know how hard I tend to work? And for what, to send children…espeically children as young as you…to fight those dreadful monsters of the Millennium Earl? It's nothing a nurse will ever want to do espeically in a war.

I may seem strict, but it is for the best. Even if the Order sends you out to fight, I at least want you to be at your best health.

-The Head Nurse

* * *

**She's strict and scary as hell, but she does care. I think before she became a part of the Order she may have also been a grandmother, who loved her grandchildren...which would explain her character...right?**

**Next Letter From: Brigitte Fey**


	76. Brigitte Fey

**Letter 75: Brigitte Fey**

* * *

To Allen Walker

I know I spend most my time making sure Supervisor Komui Lee doesn't slack off as he's often done in the past, however, I was still able to tell the kind of person you are for every time I have seen you.

Of course Central has told me about you too, however, I do not think you're one to truly betray the Order.

I have several things to run by the Supervisor right now, thus I have no time to say much of anything else.

Regards, Brigitte Fey

* * *

**And there we go~! I swear I nearly forgot hers...-sweat drops-**

**Next Letter From: Jake Russel (Why not? I did Jean a while back X3)**


	77. Jake Russel

**Letter 76: Jake Russel**

* * *

Allen,

I'm grateful you have made me realize that I shouldn't have neglected my son for so long. Thanks you to, I've been taking better care of Jean, as a father should. I hope I can continue raising him properly, from here on out.

You'll be happy to know that he doesn't chase after Akuma nor does he go on patrol for them. I made sure of that. However, he still pranks those around him any time he can. I doubt that's a habit even I could break him of.

Stay strong, Allen, and try not to let Komui set loose anymore Komlins…Lord knows the Order can only handle so much of them after all.

Jake Russel

* * *

**And there we have it...Jake Russel's letter X) I can't believe I kept forgetting the poor guy...I mean I did his son letters ago!  
Well, what'll ya do, right?**

**Next Letter From: Daisuke Hanazawa (OC SPECIAL!)**


	78. Daisuke Hanazawa

**Letter 77: Daisuke Hanazawa (OC Letter Special!)**

* * *

I've heard a lot about you, though I can't say any of it was good. When I was finally reunited with my sister, you should know her, she's small, dark hair, Japanese, same eyes as mine…when I'm not in my Noah form, I mean, and even from my standpoint, I can tell she has feelings for you. Yeah, Yu-Yu. She told me her view on you.

Personally, I'll take my little sister's words over the words of those who want me dead. I doubt you're a killer. Yume's always been a good judge on character, and I've always trusted her judgment. But I guess enough of her for now.

We never technically met, but from all I heard, from the other Noah, the Order, and even people who knew you even briefly, of the kind of person you are. Albeit I had to sift through lies and truth, but in the end, we're in the same boat anyway. I'm dealing with Noah's wrath after all, and you, a 14th Noah…the Musician.

Hey, if you know how to deal with the Noah within you, it's almost easy to take control for yourself. I wouldn't be writing to you now if that weren't the case. Let's meet up, I'll teach you how.

—Daisuke Hanazawa

* * *

**Daisuke is the brother of Yume Hanazawa, and when I'm done rewriting "Unknown Innocnce" I will get back to working on the first chapter of "Bonds"...hopefully I can get these done X3 I really would love y'all to meet Dai in the sequel of UI :)**

**Next Letter From: Cash Dopp**


	79. Cash Dopp

**Letter 78: Cash Dopp**

* * *

Hey there, Allen.

I heard you've tried your hardest to save as many lives as you were able to wen a Noah infiltrated the Black Order. You tried your best, kid, but you are only one person. Tup was a really great guy, a little on the insane side from time to time, but what'll you do? I've lived with his stupidity most my life after all.

I don't blame you for my brother's death, Allen. If anyone were to blame, it'd be the Noah and those Skull. I heard what happened wasn't pretty, and I'm sure it'll haunt you. At least that's what I can tell from what Chief Komui has told me about you.

Guess I better get back to work now. I'll talk to you later, maybe.

From, Cash Dopp.

* * *

**OMG! I'm so sorry guys! I've had a busy day today, and I didn't have time to finish Cash's letter until now! Again, I'm so sorry about the tardiness!**

**Next Letter From: Kie (One of two Finders who became Finders just to watch over Chao-I mean to say Fat Arse.)**


	80. Rie

**Letter 79: Rie**

* * *

Dear Allen…

I guess I should appologize for how Chaoji acts…but I doubt you can blame him. The Noah have done a lot to all of us, and the fact he knows that it's them who controls the Akuma that killed Lady Anita and Mahoja, well…that's all she wrote.

We never really spoke enough to really know each other, so I can't say I dislike you. Nor can I say I like you either. Rather, I have a strong dislike for the Noah within you. No one deserves having a fate as bad as you have at your age.

Nice talking to you,

+Rie

* * *

**And there...y'know, I can't say I'm fond on characters who I know little to nothing about...-sweat drops- I guess the same can be said for the next letter too... **

**Next Letter From: Maosa**


	81. Maosa

**Letter 80: Maosa**

* * *

Hey there, beansprout.

I've been hearing a lot about you lately, most of it seems to be from Chaoji, who, in all honesty, is getting a little annoying with how much he's been spewing out his hate for you and the Noah...don't get him wrong, he's a good guy. His heart's in the right place, though…I guess we'll leave it at that…

=Maosa

* * *

**Not an easy character...nope. Not at all.**

**Next Letter From: Thierry (Um...that Finder guy who traveled with General Yeegar...small part, but he was there to greet Allen and tell him where Yeegar was...)**


	82. Thierry

**Letter 81: Thierry**

* * *

Hello there, Allen. It's been quite a while since I last spoke with you. I'm sure you probably don't recall who I am, though I guess it's natural. We never did intereact as much after we left the train station to meet with General Yeegar at the time.

I suppose…I really have nothing more to say it appears…well, maybe I'll think of something.

Thierry

* * *

**A Finder who isn't technically cannon for the manga...just anime. Um...yeah...**

**Next Letter From: Buzz (Big guy, Kanda was choking him in episode...I wanna say...two...but I don't remember X3)**


	83. Buzz

**Letter 82: Buzz**

* * *

Kid, I don't know how to thank you for saving me from dying by Kanda's hand. You'd thing that with someone as big as I am, I'd have at least some sort of advantage…seems I over estimated myself in that.

Allen, had you not of intervined, I doubt I'd be here now…so…thank you. I'm glad to know another Excorcist who cares for their comrades.

-Buzz

* * *

**Well...yeah, so I did forget intirely...which is why I'm still up at 3 in the morning. That's Buzz's letter. enjoy.**

**Next Letter From: Devon (Literally, later today, guys...)**


	84. Devon

**Letter 83: Devon**

* * *

Hello, Allen.

Even if our meeting was short, I have to say, knowing you was a great experience. Though, it still puzzles me why you and Miss Lee were camping in the olive tree grove…I guess it was a good thing my team and I have gotten to you both when we did then, huh? If that stomach of yours is anything to go by I mean.

I recall don't have much time right now, so, if this war doesn't kill me, I hope that we'll be able to meet each other again.

Devon

* * *

**Devon was a Finder who for a short while with his team had Allen and Lenalee accompanying them while they were on their way to their respective destinations. Devon's team was heading for Barcelona, and Allen and Lenalee were heading out to search for Cross.**

**Next Letter From: Suman Dark**


	85. Suman Dark

**Letter 84: Suman Dark**

* * *

Allen Walker.

To say I hadn't heard of you would be lying. A young parasite type literaly born to be a wielder of Innocence. I don't like the idea of kids fighting in the war. But for you to have been chosen, must mean something.

Suman Dark

* * *

**Well...I guess that's a pretty good letter from Suman...I'm sad he died though...really I am...the poor guy never asked for any of what happened...I don't think he deserved all he went through.**

**Next Letter From: Sir Komlin (This one is representing ALL the Komlins out there)**


	86. Sir Komlin

**Letter 85: Sir Komlin (Whatever Number)**

* * *

Exorcist Allen Walker.

You. Are. To. . For. . Now! There. Will. Be. No. . For. You! Make. .sense. . . Must. .y to. Make. !

-SIR KOMLIN

* * *

**If we've told him once, we've told him a thousand times over. Keep Komlin away from coffee, Kanda, klutzes, and basically anything that will break or make it go beserk...hell keep it away from Komui himself for the Order's sake! **

**Next Letter From: Jiji Lujun**


	87. Jiji Lujun

**Letter 86: Jiji Lujun**

* * *

Hey there, Allen!

Been a while, yeah? Still fighting for both the Akuma and the Humans, am I right? Of course you would be. It's you we're talking about after all. Personally, I think it's interesting. Your morals, I mean. To love both the Human race, and the Akuma the Order fights to destroy.

You're a strange kid, but I guess the world needs more people like you in this war…or maybe not because then everyone would probably die saving the other guy…hmm…

Huh. Well, whatever for now. See ya soon, and don't kill yourself out there kid.

-Jiji

* * *

**Oh my god, there was so much happening this past week, I'm surprised I'm not suffering from whiplash! So, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I was actually up in Georgia to see my old school's marching band in an out-of-state competition, because my sisters are in the marching band. Overall, they came out in 6th place, which isn't bad considering it's the first time they did something like this. And just my luck that like two days later, I start coughing, and the day after (yesterday) I start losing my voice...and wanna know the best part? I can't talk at all now! Plus I'm still coughing. To put a cherry on top, it seems my parents are still sending me to my classes tomorrow, even though I'm more than certain I'll be coughing nonstop tomorrow too!**

**...Sorry 'bout ranting to you guys in the A/N...**

**Next Letter From: Regory Peck **

**Reever: I wouldn't do anything if I were you.**

**Peck: "Why? Does she have a boyfriend?"**

**Reever: "No, worse, she has a ****brother****."**

**(Nope. Couldn't resist putting the dialogue in there XD)**


End file.
